


Jensen & Quinn "Cookie"

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Baked Goods, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Fun, Idiots in Love, Penis In Vagina Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Quinn visits Jensen at work.





	

 

**Jensen & Quinn Smutty One Shot**

**"Cookie"**

“Hey Babe!” Quinn was all smiles while she strolled into Jensen’s office. He was sitting at his desk staring at his computer screen and barely noticed that she entered the room.

Her breath caught in her throat for a second. He looked amazing in his uniform, it was a shame she hardly ever saw him in it.

He had mentioned that morning that he had some field work to do later in the afternoon with the rest of the team. She was lucky she caught him still in the building.

“Shit! Hey you!” Jensen got up and kissed her cheek.

“Is this a bad time? I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d bring you some food.”

“Umm okay. Thanks Babe.” he looked around nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry. I can go. Here.” she handed him a large takeout container and tried to hide her disappointment.

She cursed herself for not calling first. She had a work meeting with her illustrator Becca on his side of town and their meeting was unexpectedly cut short. Stopping by seemed like a good idea.

She had never surprised Jensen at work before, she had a terrible feeling like maybe she was over stepping. He looked uncomfortable. Sexy as hell. But uncomfortable.

“Here eat up. There’s a dozen cookies in there for the rest of the guys. Share okay. I’ll see you at home.” she stepped up on her tip toes and quickly kissed the corner of his mouth.

His hand snaked around to her lower back and he pulled her close against his body and he set the large bag of food on his desk.

“You smell so good.” he moaned through his words and ran his nose up her cheek like a puppy.

“I should have called first.” she smiled and a warm loving feel spread across her chest. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Naw that’s okay.” without letting her go he reached his foot behind her and swung the door closed. “It’s just strange having you here. Like when your mom comes to your school. Like two worlds colliding.”

“Did you just refer to me as your mom?” she teased him and gave him a sly smirk as she ran her hands up his torso and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Not very sexy.”

“Trust me Q you have no idea how many times I’ve fantasized about fucking you on my desk.” He shook his head like he was trying to erase his dirty thoughts like an etch a sketch.

“Desk huh?” she bit her lip and played along. The grip he had on her lower back tightened. Watching him try and control himself was turning her on. She couldn’t help it, she just had to push his buttons some more and knew just how to do it.

“I wonder how many times you’ve fantasized about fucking me in that elevator I just rode up on?”

He slowly exhaled all of the air out his lungs. She could tell his mind was already there, replaying his fantasies in his head. She knows all of his little kinks. They were quickly becoming her kinks as well.

“Evil woman.”

He grabbed a small familiar device off his desk. Quinn recognized it immediately from the wedding they had attended a few weeks ago. It was a scrambler device that would blocked any security cameras within a small vicinity. She had affectionately nicknamed the device “Jensen’s Wingman” because it worked best in elevators, one of his many beloved sexual kinks.

“Shit the battery is low. We got maybe 20 minutes.”

“Gotta be quick then! Race ya there!” she gave him a wink and headed out the door.

Hand in hand they sailed passed a few of his co workers and as luck would have they didn’t have to wait for the elevator to be empty.

Her heart was already pounding her chest before the doors closed behind them. This was not how she thought her little visit would play out, but Jensen was always up for stuff like this.

The world was his playground and she loved that she was one he wanted to play with. He always knew how to turn her on and push her limits, she felt loved and alive all at the same time.

He fiddled with the device with one hand and pulled her closer to him with the other. She poked and tickled his sides and kissed the side of his neck trying to get him to hurry up. She was impatient, just the thought of him fucking her again in an elevator was making her wet.

In a flash his complete attention was back on her. He took her breath away and kissed her deep while he pushed her body up against the wall. Their tongues caressed and battled while they pawed at each others clothes. He moaned into her mouth and held her face to the side to try and deepen their already passionate kiss. His lips were soft and warm and his mouth tasted faintly like his favorite gum and him.

“You gotta visit me at work more often Q Ball.” he teased against her neck.

“Keep this up and you’re gunna get court marshalled.” she giggled through her panting breaths.

He caressed her face and kissed her again. She was everything. She was his best friend and the focus of every fantasy. He could never get his fill of her.  

All of her senses were heightened. She was getting completely swept away in his kiss and in his touch. The excitement and passion he felt was contagious. He pressed his growing erection against her leg and hastily unbuttoned her shirt.

“Aw fuck. I love this bra.” he stared at her chest while he spoke and squeezed her breasts together.

She had the same thought when she picked it out this morning. Maybe she was hoping this would happen all along. She can’t get enough of him either.

She giggled and managed to get the top of his uniform off and he let it fall to the ground. Unfortunately he was still wearing his white Under Armour shirt underneath.

It clung to him like a second skin and showcased his muscular physic perfectly. He has been training extra hard lately and it showed. She licked her lips and decided to leave it on him and unzipped his pants and stroked his now fully erect cock.

She pulled him down to her lips again by his dog tags and they smiled against each others lips.

“I love you.” she purred.

“I love you so fuckin’ much dude.” 

He pulled at the button of her jeans and she removed them the rest of the way along with her matching black panties.

There was no foreplay. There was no need. He touched her bare pussy with his hand and could easy feel how wet she was already. He was so hungry for her, his heart was racing in his chest.

He lifted her under her arms she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist. Using the wall for leverage lined himself and pushed himself inside her quickly.

“This is gunna be quick. Ok?” he spoke into her shoulder and tried to catch his breath. She was already panting hard and moaning. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last. Listening to her always made him harder.

“Yes! Please fuck me.”

“Say it again.” hearing her dirty words was driving him crazy.

“Fuck me J.”

He thrusted up into her and started his unrelenting rhythm. He had no idea how much time was left on the scrambler but there was no way he was stopping. She looked so beautiful, he had to make her come. He lowered his head bit down on her shoulder.

“Ah yes J!” She came loudly and her walls closed down around him and squeezed him tight. He couldn’t get over how much that turned her on. For as much as she teased him, he wasn’t the only kinky one in their bedroom.

She lowered her hand between their bodies and started rubbing her clit.

“That’s it baby. I wanna feel you come again.” he looked into her big blue eyes and grunted through his teeth. He started to fuck her faster while they held each others intense gaze.

She pressed her head against the wall and felt her second orgasm building quickly. She frantically rubbed circled around her wet swollen clit and listened to him grunt and groan while he chased his own release.

He thrusted into her deeper and pounded away while she pressed down on her sensitive nub. He was getting close.

“Yes baby. Just like that. You’re gunna make me come.”

“So. Good. So. Fucking. Good.” each word was punctuated with a sharp snap of his hips.  

She surrendered to the pleasure he was building inside her and came with a tortured moan that fed his primal need and added to his release. He cursed and came inside her moments later.

Almost immediately they came back to reality and remembered where they were. The separated their bodies quickly and rummaged for their clothes

“Oh shit! How much time do we have?”

“Not much.”

Jensen already had his pants back on and Quinn was buttoning up hers when they heard a loud “BING” and the doors started to open.

“Shit shit shit!” Quinn cursed in a panic.

Her jeans were on but her shirt was still wide open. She tied it quickly just in time to hear the playful shocked jeers of Pooch and Roque.

“Ahhh fuck.” Jensen put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

They were caught.

“WHOA! Jensen! You tryin’ to get yourself killed man? ” Roque was not impressed and tried to advert his eyes.

“Dude It’s not even noon yet!” Pooch sounded pissed and tried not to choked on the cookie he was eating. He looked just as embarrassed as she did.

She was thankful that Pooch and Jensen were gentlemen and attempted to shield her while she buttoned up the rest of her shirt with her trembling fingers. She was so embarrassed, she felt a deep blush burn on her cheeks.

She took a second to breath and tried to fix her wild just got fucked hair. It could have been worse. They could have been caught by her brother Clay.

“The Colonel’s kid sister? At work? Dumb move J.” Roque chastised over his shoulder.

“Fuck off Roque. I’m not a kid.”

“No no she is not.” Jensen added with a nervous laugh.  

“Relax little girl. Your little secret is safe with us.”

She would love to smack the smug look off his face but figured that wouldn’t go over very well. Plus she wanted to get the hell outta there.

“Sorry.” she gave Pooch an apologetic look and he gave he a small smile and a nod in return. “I gotta go. I’ll see you at home.” she leaned up and quickly kissed her boyfriends cheek before his friends stepped into the elevator to go to their floor.

“Sooooo.” Jensen rocked nervously from his toes to his heels.

“There were cookies in your office.” Pooch tried to make small talk to cover the awkward situation they were all in. “Want one?”

“Naw that’s okay I already gots mah cookie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
